This invention relates to protective hats, and more specifically, to protective hats suitable for use by infants and toddlers, and which have the appearance of conventional infant's and children's headwear.
Numerous kinds of protective headwear have heretofore been proposed.
Such headwear, for example, the protective helmet shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,133, issued Mar. 2, 1965, to Steffen, is often quite unconventional in appearance, and objectionable for that reason.
Attempts have been made to provide combined dress and protective headwear for children. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,384, issued Sept. 13, 1955 to I. Frothingham, proposed a combined dress and protective hat which included a circular cap, constructed over a cruciform framework of protective elements. This device, too, differs drastically in appearance from conventional headgear, and reveals itself at once to be a specially constructed protective device.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide protective headgear which has a conventional and unobjectional appearance, but which economically and reliably provides a protective function. Another objective of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and readily manufactured apparatus which offers the above advantages.